Finding trust in that feeling called love
by ValeskanyaxXx
Summary: A certain red-head beauty is deeply hurt by a certain jet-haired boy and loses her trust towards everyone around her. A certain blond-haired boy is being pressured into doing something he doesnt want to do... he doesnt KNOW how to trust...all of this equ
1. Default Chapter

It was New Years Eve and Ginny was getting ready for the party. She was now in 6th year and had fully grown, she was still petite but curvy. Her long curly red hair went down her back and her chocolatey brown eyes were a beautiful oval shape. She had now been going out with Harry for a couple of months, they had gotten together over the summer.

Flashback

"Ginny I really like you," Harry said going red in the face.

"Me too.." said Ginny passionately and they slowly lowered their heads to kiss in the moonlight…

End flashback

She grinned to herself as she remembered that eventful moment. She quickly adjusted the black off-shoulder dress, adjusted the diamond ears and , satisfied, went downstairs into the common room where Harry was talking to Lavender.

He smiled at Ginny and went back to Lavender, Ginny felt a bit disappointed. She had noticed that he had been talking to Lavender quite a lot recently…

Oh well, she thought to herself, Harry loves me… and quickly blocked the thought out of her mind as the music came on and she started to dance with Seamus. Harry never likes to dance she thought to herself and danced all night long until it was time to count the seconds up till midnight.

She looked for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen…

"10…"

"9…"

"Hermione do you know where Harry is?"

"8…"

"7…"

"I saw him go into the room over there…"

"6…"

"5…"

Ginny made her way to the room.

"4…"

"3…"

She opened the door and saw it was dark…

" 2…"

She switched the light on…

"1…"

Harry was lying on the bed fully dressed kissing Lavender Brown.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

_so what do you think?? Please please review or I won't continue!!_


	2. chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Soz I forgot to put this in first chapter….My brain cells do not carry the genius that Jk rowlings brain cells have so…. Harry potter does not belong to me cries hysterically Enjoy! (And review!!)_

Ginny stayed still for a couple of minutes…how could he have done this to her…she felt a powerful emotion surge through her and my dear readers this emotion is commonly known as anger and anger Ginny Weasley don't go well together.

"YOU TWO TIMING FUKING BASTARD!!"

Harry quickly looked up and said,

"Ginny, it not how it seems – "

"POTTER, I SEE YOU MAKING OUT WITH SOME SLUT AND IT NOT WHAT IT SEEMS??!!"

She was now so angry she couldn't even shout. She said in a low voice that showed her anger beyond reason,

"Harry Potter you are a two-timing shithead who has nothing better to do then make girls fall in love with you and then BREAK their hearts to the tiniest pieces imaginable…"

And with that she ran out of the room tears streaming down her face. She ran out of the common room, where everyone was having so much fun they didn't even notice her, and ran out into the courtyard there she slumped against the wall and cried, cried and cried. She was still crying when she slowly fell asleep and her last thought was..

_Great start to the New Year…_

She was so sound asleep that she didn't notice the blon-haired boy who picked her up and took her back to her dormitory.

Ginny woke up and was surprised to find herself in her bed. She then just thought that she had walked up herself and couldn't remember. But, wait, why had she even been outside that late in the first place?

Then it all came crashing down on her.

Harry and Lavender.

Lavender and Harry.

Her boyfriend Harry Potter making out with Lavender Brown.

Harry potter her boyfriend cheating on her…

She slowly slid to the floor from her bed and tears filled out her eyes just as her best friend Michela came in. As soon as Michela saw Ginny she quickly went to her and kneeled down in front of her,

"What's wrong Gin?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Ginny burst into tears and could only say,

"Ha-harry-haa – "

"What did Harry do? Did you two have a fight?"

Ginny shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She whispered,

"Michela, I found him yesterday with Lavender…They were kissing."

Michela gasped and hugged Ginny who had started crying again,

"The stupid bastard. Don't worry Gin, you'll get through this you're strong. Have you told Ron?"

"NO. I'm not going to."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Michela, he'll just make a big deal and I really don't wanna deal with any more problems ok?!"

"Ok ok!" said michela hands held up, "I won't say anything"

"Well we'd better get dressed," said Ginny.

"You sure you're up to it?"

"No." said Ginny slumping onto her bed.

"OK, well you stay in bed and I'll tell McGonagoll you don't feel well ok?"

Ginny nodded and Michela gave her one last hug and just before she was going out of the room Ginny said,

"Michela?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"What are best friends for, eh? I'll come and see you after lessons."

And she quickly went put of the room.

Ginny spent the rest of the day in her room. Thinking about what Harry did and the more times she thought about it, the more hatred for him grew inside her.

It was about half 6 when Michela came in, Ginny hadn't eaten anything in thw hole day and was grateful when michela asked her if she wanted to come down to the Great Hall,

Ginny quickly got dressed and went down the stairs with Michela. They went into the dinner hall and immediately the first person Ginny saw was Harry, Michela squeezed her arm and they sat down. Unfortunately they were quite near him so they could hear his conversation with Ron and Hermione he caught Ginny's eye and she gave him a cold glare.

Ron noticed Ginny wasn't sitting with them and asked Harry,

"Mate how come Ginny isn't sitting with you?"

"Oh," said Harry casually, Ginny looked up to hear his answer, "we broke up."

Ginny slammed her fork down and stormed out of the Hall. Stephanie closely following her and after a few minutes Harry did the same.

Ron was about to call after him but Hermione just said,

"Leave him Ron. He just needs to sort out his problems."

Ron looked at her lovingly, shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his third plate of macaroni.

Harry followed Michela and Ginny out of the Great Hall and called out,

"Ginny-"

But Stephanie turned around and said,

"Pis off you lying cheating – "

"I need to talk to Ginny – "

"I don't really think she wants to even look at you let alone talk, you –"

But Ginny interrupted,

"Just let him talk to me Michela,"

"But, Gin –"

"Please Michela" said Ginny pleadingly," I'll see ya back in the common room."

"Ok, I'll go" and before she walked off she turned to Harry and said,

"You are gonna be SO sorry you hurt my best friend."

And she walked off leaving Ginny and Harry alone. Ginny went into an empty classroom and he followed her,

"So what do you want," Ginny said, sitting on one of the desks as she said this.

Harry sat in front of her and said,

"Are you gonna tell Ron?"

Ginny was speechless. No sorry, no nothing.

"NO! I'm not gonna tell Ron," she said angrily, anger seething out of her.

"That's my girl," he replied touching her hand.

He is hitting on me…she thought….after everything he's done he just expects me to drop everything and come running back to him??!!

Ginny slapped him. Hard.

"Who the HELL do you think you are??!! I'm not telling Ron because he would just make a big deal and give me more problems then the ones I already have!! Harry, I never want it speak to you let alone look at you ever again! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

And she ran out of the room. She was running down the corridor not looking where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone. She looked up to see who it was and saw Draco Malfoy smirking at her,

"In a rush, Weaslette?"

"Pis off!"

"I don't think so, I'm having so much fun.."

"GO AWAY!" screamed Ginny and burst into tears.

Draco stood speechless; this wasn't the normal feisty little red head he teased. He suddenly felt pity.

"Ginny, I-"

But before he could apologise she had already run off.

What a great bloody day he thought to himself and walked to his dormitory when he got there he slumped onto his bed and just before he was going to fall asleep his fathers head popped into the fire.

"Draco, come her," Lucius ordered in a stern voice.

Draco slowly went towards the fire and said,

"What now Father?"

"Don't use that tone with me boy! I need to inform you that you are soon to be 18 and in due course you will go through the ritual to become a servant of –"

"I have told you time and time again Father that I do no want to become a death eater!"

" I am afraid that is not an option you ungrateful insolent little boy. Goodbye."

And with that his father disappeared.

Draco leaned back on the armchair and put his head in his hands. This day was definitely not his

Ginny lay on her bed not even noticing the tears streaming down her face. She fell asleep and for some strange reason the last person in her thoughts before she woke up was a certain blond haired boy commonly known as Draco Malfoy….

_ What do you think??!! Please review. If it's bad don't write it please. I don't mind constructive criticism just as long as it isn't abusing my story. Thnx!!_


End file.
